A Walk To Remember
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Ele: O mais popular da escola, sem fé. Ela: A filha do reverendo, vivendo no seu proprio mundo, vivendo cada dia como o ultimo. SS U.A. sem magia Deixem comments! Baseado no filme Um Amor Para Recordar. COMPLETA
1. Default Chapter

A Walk To Remember  
  
Por: Dallyla  
  
Capitulo 01 - Brincadeira quase mortal.  
  
Uma velha fabrica estava abandonada...Também, era sábado à noite. Logo, porem, um grupo de adolescentes chega em seus carros ate ali.  
  
Eriol: Ele está atrasado... Meiling: Espero que não demore muito eu quero voltar para a festa... Yamasaki: Tenho uma idéia, meiling, porque não volta sozinha?  
  
Um carro vermelho esporte se aproxima, acabando com a provável briga que aconteceria. Dele desce um jovem de cabelos castanhos, meio bagunçados e olhos cor de âmbar. Ele estava usando um casaco jeans, uma calça preta e blusa pólo cinza.  
  
Shoran Li: Hey, ele ainda não chegou? Eriol: pois é meu amigo...Acho que você o assustou...  
  
Todos riem. Eriol era um bonito rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos azuis meia noite, ele estava usando uma blusa pólo preta e uma calça Jeans. Já Meiling, tinha os olhos cor de rubi e os cabelos pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava usando uma calça preta, e uma blusa preta de alças. Yamasaki usava um casaco preto, uma blusa pólo azul clara, e uma calça jeans escuro. Junto deles estava uma bonita menina ruiva, que usava uma saia preta acima dos joelhos e uma blusa regata preta, ela se chamava Chiharo.  
  
Yamasaki: Espero que ele chegue logo...Quero vê-lo voar...  
  
Em alguns instantes, eles avistam uma caminhonete chegando.  
  
Yamasaki: A noiva chegou! Eriol (bem baixinho pra Shoran): Olha só o "grande" carro do cara.  
  
Os dois riem. Um jovem desce de dentro do carro. Ele vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa social listrada e um casaco jeans.  
  
Eriol: Olha só a grande blusa do cara... Yamasaki (indo ate o jovem): Touya, eu não marquei com você as 10? Nunca se atrase comigo! Ou da próxima...  
  
Ele faz um gesto que significava que ia ter "porrada", caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.  
  
Yamasaki: Agora vamos que eu te quero ver voar!  
  
A velha fabrica era um velho prédio, um lago, e tinha uma construção na frente que servia muito bem como trampolim. Yamasaki e L iam à frente, enquanto todos seguiam atrás.  
  
Yamasaki: Da próxima vez...(ele olha para Li e os dois riem).  
  
Li se deixa ficar para trás, e fica junto de Touya.  
  
Touya: Você já pulou? Li: todos já pularam... Touya: É muito fundo? Li: Não sei...Se quiser eu pulo com você...  
  
Touya concorda com a cabeça.  
  
Logo todos chegam na beira do lago, ao lado da construção. Li tira a camisa (Ele usava uma regata branca por baixo, assim como Touya), e a calça, ficando de samba-canção. Touya o imita e os dois sobem na construção...Deviam ser uns 5 metros.  
  
Touya e Li ficam um ao lado do outro na beira.  
  
Li: No três nós pulamos, esta bem?  
  
Touya concorda com a cabeça.  
  
Yamasaki: Vocês vão pular ou vão ficar ai namorando? Li: Um, Dois, Três!  
  
Touya pula, enquanto Li caia na gargalhada, assim como todos ali. Porem o tempo começa a passar e Touya não subia de volta.  
  
Meiling: Meu Deus! Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia! Chiharo: Cadê ele?  
  
Do alto, Li vê Touya flutuando na água. Ele desce por um cano que havia do lado da construção e mergulha, trazendo rapidamente Touya para a beira.  
  
Meiling: Viu! Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia! Chiharo: Ele ta morto? Ele morreu, Meu Deus! Li: Tinha um cano onde ele pulou...Ele deve ter batido a cabeça!  
  
Enquanto os amigos ajudavam Li a tira-lo dágua, um segurança passa e comunica pelo radio que havia invasores na fabrica. Em pouco tempo todos ouvem a sirene da policia. Yamasaki e Chiharo são os primeiros a sair correndo e entrar no carro. Eriol é o próximo, Meiling ate tenta ficar para ajudar Li e Touya, mas é arrastada por Eriol. Li põe Touya na beira e o olha. Ele estava despertando...A policia podia cuidar disso. Ele sai correndo ate o carro e da a partida rapidamente. Porem não é rápido o suficiente e a policia o vê a vai correndo atrás dele...Ele acaba perdendo o controle do veiculo e bate em uma casa. O Policial sai do carro e vai ver como ele estava.  
  
Policial: Mantenha as mãos no volante, onde eu possa vê-las.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A:  
  
Olá gente! Aqui estou eu com meu novo projeto! Aos que estão acompanhando "A Flor de cerejeira e o Pequeno lobo" logo vem o ultimo capitulo...é que eu tenho que encontrar o caderno que tem ele... Esse fic é baseado no filme "A Walk to Remember" ou aqui no Brasil: "Um amor para recordar"...Vale muito a pena assistir...Eu vi 2 vezes e chorei as duas...é bem capaz de chorar enquanto escrevo isso aqui... Bem, sobre a estória... É o seguinte, é um S+S, sem magia, numa pequena cidade. No colégio, Shoran Li é o mais popular e Sakura Kinomoto é apenas a filha do reverendo. Aqui o Touya não é irmão dela, e ela não é prima de Tomoyo.  
  
Recadinhos: Miaka Yuuki: Nhai, filhota fofa! Um enorme beijão pra você que ta sempre me aturando no msn...Te adoro demais! Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas! To ansiosa para ver o Academia!! Babbi: Minha maninha querida! Você que brigou tanto comigo porque queria fazer essa adaptação...Mas, C´est la vie... Rafa-kun: Melhora esse astral! Nininha: Um big beijo! Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com você! (Isso é segredo pessoal!) Nana: Um Big beijo proce também!  
  
Bem gente...Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto é importante uma review, um e-mail ou mesmo falar comigo pelo Msn...Façam caridade, né!  
  
Propagandas: Leiam: Um amor de academia (Miaka Hiiragizawa) (sendo mais pratica) Leiam todos da minha filha Miaka-chan...Ela escreve bem pra caramba! Leiam Feiticeiros 3 (Kath Klein) Leiam Sem Barreiras - Os protetores (Rosana) My Immortal (Anna Li kinomoto) Entre a cruz e a espada (Anna Li kinomoto) Amor a segunda vista (Nina-KinomotoLi)  
  
Um Big Beijo, e ate o próximo capitulo! Holly Amphir Witchcraft Demonangels 12 de novembro de 2003. 


	2. 02 Castigos

A Walk To Remember  
Por Dallyla 

  
  
Capitulo 02 – Castigos.  
  
Shoran Li entrou mancando na cozinha de sua casa, onde sua mãe já estava preparando o café.  
Com um pouco de dificuldade ele senta na cadeira da mesa de centro da cozinha.  
Por causa da perseguição do dia anterior, ele havia contundido a perna e cortado a testa.  
  
- Bom dia mãe.  
- Bom dia – Ela lhe da um beijo na testa e volta a fazer a comida.  
- Mãe, como minha perna ta doendo muito não vou poder sair hoje...  
Ela o olha, brava.  
(...).  
Era a missa de domingo.   
Por muita insistência da mãe, Shoran foi.  
  
- Hoje a alma de um jovem foi salva graças ao senhor – Começou o reverendo – E esperamos que os causadores das dores do mesmo tenham a consciência do que causaram...  
  
Ele olha bravo para Meiling, Li, Eriol, Yamasaki e Chiharo, que assistiam a missa. Logo o coral da igreja começa a cantar. Entre eles estava uma bela moça de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos bem verdes...Ela faz o solo da musica.  
  
(...).  
No dia seguinte na escola.  
Shoran Li estava sentado de frente para uma das pessoas que ele mais odiava: O diretor da escola.  
  
- Você tem muita sorte de o Touya Gephardt ter ficado de boca fechada e de os donos da fabrica não terem dado queixa de invasão. – O diretor começou – Porem eu não vou ser tão bonzinho com você...Irei lhe dar uma punição.  
- Vai me expulsar?  
- Não, mas vai ajudar na limpeza da escola...  
- Por dinheiro?  
- Por satisfação pessoal. – O diretor deu um sorriso cínico. – Ainda vai ajudar nas aulas de reforço para crianças carentes de outras escolas e fazer parte da montagem do grupo de teatro...  
- A peça de primavera? – Shoran ficou atônico, a peça de primavera era conhecida como a pior humilhação que se podia ter na escola inteira.  
- Isso mesmo...  
  
(...).  
Shoran e sua turma estavam sentadas no jardim da frente da escola. Ainda não havia tocado o sinal.  
  
- Eu não acredito que você foi preso, Li – Meiling estava pasma.  
- Pois é...  
- E o que você disse a eles? – Eriol perguntou.  
- Que eu estava saindo para curtir a noite, fui acidentalmente parar na fabrica e vi o Touya...Ai eu fui ajuda-lo, mas quando ouvi a policia fiquei com medo e fugi.   
- Cara, você é mesmo o mestre das mentiras! – Eriol exclama sorrindo, enquanto aperta a mão de Li.  
- Vocês já repararam no estilo da Sakura Kinomoto? – Meiling estava se referindo a filha do reverendo, que nesse momento atravessava o portão da escola, com uma pesada caixa. Ela estava usando um vestido ate o joelho, florido e um suéter cinza de crochê.  
- Ate que arrumadinha ela deve ficar bonitinha...- Eriol exclama, rindo.  
- Belo suéter...- Meiling exclama para Sakura quando esta passa ao seu lado.  
- Obrigada. – Sakura olha rapidamente para ela e depois volta a caminhar olhando para os pés, o que causa um ataque de risos na turma.   
- 'Obrigada' – Eriol faz uma imitação do jeito dela de falar, brincando bastante.  
  
  
(...).   
  
Shoran Li estava no saguão do colégio, varrendo, enquanto se equilibrava nas muletas.  
Ali estava acontecendo uma exposição do clube de astronomia.  
Ele olha para o lado e vê Sakura mostrando um quadrado com um plástico e desenhos. Ela estava mostrando-o para um outro jovem.  
  
- Você sabe o que é isso? – Ela perguntou ao jovem.  
- Um rastreador de estrelas – Respondeu Li.  
  
Ela olha brava para ele e em seguida volta sua atenção ao jovem.  
  
- Isso é um rastreador de estrelas. – Sakura respondeu para o jovem a quem estava mostrando o rastreador.  
  
Shoran continuou varrendo o saguão. Em pouco tempo seus amigos chegam ali.  
  
- Vamos nessa Shao. – Eriol falava enquanto pegava uma das muletas de Shoran. – O diretor já foi embora...Vamos dar no pé.  
  
Shoran olha pra Sakura, que lhe lançava um olhar de reprovação.  
  
- Não posso – Shoran puxa a muleta de Eriol – Tenho que acabar de limpar aqui.  
- Isso mesmo, fica... – Yamasaki provocava – Ser faxineiro é mesmo a sua cara...  
  
Shoran olhou com raiva, Yamasaki e Eriol se afastarem. Logo em seguida olhou para Sakura que voltara a dar atenção ao jovem a sua frente.  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran estava dormindo a sono solto quando sua mãe o chama, atrapalhando.  
  
- Shoran, filho – Ela o sacudia de leve – Acorde.  
- Ah, mãe...- Ele vira para o outro lado. – Hoje é sábado...Não tem aula...  
- Mas tem auxilio em outras escolas...  
  
Li olha incrédulo para ela e levanta em seguida.  
  
(...).  
  
Li estava há meia hora tentando ensinar geometria a um garoto gordinho da escola Alvez.  
  
- Vamos, eu sei que você entende...Me diz qual desses triângulos é eqüilátero...  
- Hum...- O garoto olha para o livro e depois para a janela...- Eu só sei uma coisa...Isso é uma droga.  
  
O garoto levanta com raiva e sai da sala de aula, onde tinham varias mesas duplas, cada uma com um 'aluno-professor' e um aluno carente daquela escola.  
  
Em seguida sakura olha incrédula para Shoran.  
  
- Quer saber...Eu também...- Ele falava enquanto jogava o lapis longe.  
  
(...).  
  
O ônibus de volta da Alvez School não era dos mais animados, contando que todos ali eram 'C.D.F.'. Shoran estava sentado sozinho. Sakura estava umas duas cadeiras em sua frente. Ela olha para ele e o vê ouvindo musica. Sem pensar duas vezes vai ate ele e senta ao seu lado.  
  
- Oi – Ela tenta começar uma conversa, enquanto que ele só a olha e depois volta a olhar para fora do ônibus. – Você gostaria de comprar uma rifa? São para os novos computadores da Alvez...  
  
Shoran não estava nem prestando atenção...  
  
- Você soube que o Touya mudou de hospital? Agora ele está em uma clinica particular...Você deveria visita-lo...Afinal, você não deveria tê-lo obrigado a pular... - Olha aqui garota, ele não foi obrigado a nada...  
- Ele diz que se sentiu intimidado...  
- Olha, se é assim que você tenta puxar papo com alguém, está muito errada...  
- Você está falando como se me conhecesse...  
- E conheço! Nós estudamos juntos desde o primário...Você é Sakura Kinomoto, a filha do reverendo, que anda acompanhada pelo clube de Astronomia, que só tem um suéter e dá aulas de reforço aos sábados como diversão...  
- Nada que eu não tenha ouvido antes...- Ela dá um sorriso cínico.  
- Então não liga para o que pensam de você?  
- Não.   
  
Ela responde calmamente e depois, sem olhar para trás volta para seu lugar no ônibus.  
  
  
Continua...  
  
N.A: OIE GENTE!  
*Chorando de emoção *   
Meu, eu não acredito... Sete reviews! Bateu meu recorde!  
Ai, agora eu vou agradecer um por um:  
  
Miaka Hiiragizawa: Filhota querida! Você escreve bem pra caramba sim! Nem venha me dizer que não...E eu to curiosa para ver o final do academia!! Eu fiz o Eriol fugindo por causa do filme, mas não se preocupe, ele vai mudar...(Ou não...) Se ele e a Meiling tem alguma coisa vocês vão ter que esperar para conferir! Mil Bjkas!!  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: Nhoieee...Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse capitulo também! Bjkas! Te adoro também!  
  
Nina-KinomotoLi: Nhai...Isso aqui bem escrito? Bebeu? o_O Que bom que você gostou! Estou esperando pelo Amor a segunda vista, hein! Você achou o pessoal malvado? Você não sabe o que ta por vir...Bjkas!  
  
DarkAngel: Eu vou tentar faze-lo semanal...Mas como ta em época de Saresp (Provão)...Que bom que você ta curiosa, essa é a intenção...*risada maléfica * E eu não escrevo tão bem assim...#^^#...Um Beijo é um prazer conversar com você pelo Msn!  
  
Anna Li Kinomoto: Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capitulo...Espero que o segundo não desagrade! Você tem Icq? Porque ai nós podíamos conversar por la...Ou então podíamos combinar de um dia marcar em uma sala de bate papo! Mil Beijos!  
  
Ro: Que bom que você achou uma idéia interessante...Esse filme é muito lindo e ai eu tive a idéia de fazer um fic dele...E eu tinha posto os diálogos em linhas separadas, mas não sei porque ele fez isso comigo...Espero que eu esse não fique assim...E você não falou demais...Sugestões são sempre bem vindas! Um big beijo!  
  
Suu-chan: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Olha, vale muita a pena esse filme, mas só peço uma coisa, se ver não conte o final...Risos...Um Big beijo!  
  
Bruno Rondoni: Prontinho! Capitulo dois pronto! Depois me diz o que você achou! Beijos.   
  
Bem gente, Por hoje é só!   
  
Propagandas:   
Feiticeiros III – By Kath Klein – Esse fic é ma-ra-vi-lho-so...Foi graças a Feiticeiros I que eu virei Fanfiqueira, e a Kath é uma excelente escritora! E a Ro uma excelente Revisora...  
  
*Finalmente Tua, My Immortal e Entre a Cruz e a Espada.* - Todas da Anna Li Kinomoto, que é uma excelente escritora...As duas primeiras são Songfics de Evanescence (QUE É A MELHOR BANDA DO MUNDO!) e o Entre a Cruz e a espada é um épico...Muito bom, vale a pena ler!  
  
Sem Barreiras – Os protetores/ Sem Barreiras – Uma nova esperança – Fanfics da Rosana (Ro) que também é editora da Kath e mostra que não é apenas uma excelente editora, mas também é uma ótima escritora.  
  
Eu vou lembrar de você I e II – Outros fanfics da Ro...Muito bons! Vale a pena conferir!  
  
Dark Angel – Uma ótima estória...Confiram!  
  
Amor a segunda vista – Da Nininha, minha adorada maninha...Vale a pena!  
  
Dragões Chineses – Da Kath – Muito legal! Confiram!   
  
Flor da China – By Kath – Excelente fic épico...Outro que vale muitooooooo a pena!  
  
Angels Of Paradise -Yoru no Hoshi – Um excelente fic, da parceria da Miaka Hiiragizawa e Yoruki Mizunotsuki.  
  
Kokoro no Hon – Outro excelente fic!  
  
*Um amor de Academia/Heart of sword/Um caso complicado de se resolver/E a vida continua* - Todos da minha filhota Miaka Hiiragizawa  
  
Um Enorme beijo!   
Deixem Reviews, ou mandem e-mails!  
Holly Amphir  
  
19/11/2003   
*Ao som de Evanescence* 


	3. Teatro e novas amizades

A Walk to remember   
Cap. 03 – Teatro e novas amizades.

  
Shoran estava com Eriol no carro. Eriol estava lhe fazendo o favor de leva-lo ate o ensaio da peça de primavera. Tudo em pleno Domingo.  
- Então não esquece, Eriol. – Shoran começou enquanto saia do carro e Eriol lhe entregava as muletas – Vem me buscar em uma hora! Não atrasa!  
- Ow! Eu tenho cara de quem atrasa?  
  
Shoran olhou meio contrariado para ele.  
  
(...).  
  
A professora Kaho Mizuki, estava na frente de todos os alunos do clube de teatro. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, de 24 anos e estava usando uma longa saia vermelha, e uma blusinha branca.   
  
- Bem, classe. – Ela começou – A peça desse ano fala de amor e metralhadoras. Sobre um jovem chamado John Metralheidor. Com texto de Yukito Tsukishiro e letras das músicas de Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura e Yukito sorriem. Yukito era um jovem muito simpático, de cabelos e olhos numa estranha coloração cinza.  
  
- Ah, senhor Li – A professora recomeçou, ao ver Shoran entrar naquela área. – Antes tarde do que nunca...  
  
Shoran olha bravo para ela e busca um lugar para sentar. Ele senta ao lado de uma garota muito bonita, com raros olhos violetas e cabelos muito negros, é uma beleza totalmente diferente do normal, uma mistura entre gótico e angelical.  
  
  
- Bem, classe...A senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji – Ela se referia à garota que Li havia sentado ao lado – Você fará a dona do cabaré e senhor Li, você será o senhor Metralheidor.   
- O que? – Li ficou muito indignado – Desculpa, mas...Eu não quero ser ator...  
- Sinto muito senhor Li...- A professora olhou para ele com um sorriso misterioso – E você, Sakura será uma misteriosa cantora de cabaré.   
  
(...).  
  
Shoran estava do lado de fora da escola, esperando Eriol. Ele ouve vozes e vê Sakura e Yukito descendo a escadaria, conversando.  
  
- Então Sakura – Yukito conversava animadamente com Sakura – Você vai ver como será um sucesso, você canta super bem...  
- Espero! – Ela vê Li a observando, e fica séria – Tenho que ir, Yuki, beijos!  
  
Ele se afasta acenando, enquanto ela ia na direção de Li.  
  
- Vai morrer se tentar? – Ela começou a conversa bem cinicamente, fazendo-o dar um meio sorriso e olhar para ela com desdém.  
- Vou...E eu sou muito jovem para morrer...-Ele dá um sorriso de deboche para ela.  
  
Ela bufa de raiva e começa a se afastar.  
Ao olhar para onde ela está indo, ele a vê entrar em um carro, pela parte do motorista.  
Ele pára e olha. Eriol devia ter se esquecido da hora...O mataria depois, e não podia ficar ali mofando, então faz a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance. Vai ate o carro dela e pela janela sorri para ela.  
  
- Uma ajuda ao próximo? – Ele diz com um enorme sorriso.  
  
(...).  
  
Estavam juntos já há dez minutos no carro.  
  
- Põe o cinto. – Ela fala enquanto o olhava rapidamente. E ele contrariado põe...Não podia se dar ao luxo de dar um motivo para ela expulsa-lo.   
  
Enquanto ele colocava o cinto, ela liga o radio, deixando uma suave musica Gospel tocar. Ele a olha surpreso e muda a radio, deixando tocar um rock pesado. Ela olha muito brava para ele e muda novamente para a primeira radio. Depois ele vai lá e muda novamente.  
  
- Ta bom, desisto! – Ela falou levantando uma das mãos. – Numero 47...  
- Numero 47? Achei que os mandamentos fossem ate 10.  
- E vão...Isso é minha lista pessoal de coisas que eu pretendo fazer...Tipo, estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, fazer uma tatuagem, trabalhar um ano como voluntária, fazer uma descoberta médica, essas coisas...  
- Isso não é querer demais? – Ela sorri – E qual é o numero um da lista?  
- Se eu te contasse – ela sorri para ele – teria que te matar...  
  
Ambos riem...Então Shoran vê pela janela do carro as ultimas pessoas que pretendia encontrar por ali...Sabia que eles o zoariam o resto de sua vida...Então faz a única coisa que podia, se abaixa.  
Sakura ao ver isso, fica meio tristonha...Ele tinha vergonha dela...  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran e Eriol estavam no jardim da frente da casa de Li, tentando ensaiar a peça.  
  
- 'Então o fato de você ter entrado no meu bar'...Droga não é isso – Li olha para o pequeno livro-texto com as falas da peça – 'Então o fato de você ter saído da chuva e entrado no meu bar não foi uma simples coincidência?'  
- 'Não existem coincidências...Somente o inevitável...' – Eriol olha rindo para Li enquanto lia sua fala...E depois fazendo gestos bem obscenos no banco começa a zoar de Li – Então professora Mizuki você vai me dar todos os papeis principais de suas peças? Oh! Sim, meu querido Li...  
  
Shoran joga a livro-texto em Eriol enquanto ria.   
  
- Cara – começou Eriol depois de zoar o suficiente – Olha essas falas estão horríveis...  
- Não fui eu quem escreveu o texto...  
- Mas é você quem vai ter que salvar essa porcaria...  
- Eriol, eu te chamei aqui para que você me ajudasse não para que você me criticasse...  
- Calma cara...Você sabe que eu estou brincando...E sabe que eu vou estar te assistindo na primeira fila!  
  
Nessa hora a mãe de Li chega, carregando sacolas pesadas de compras.  
  
- Venham me ajudar aqui meninos...   
Eles vão ate ela e a ajudam a carregar as sacolas.  
  
(...).  
Shoran dirigia o carro com cautela.  
Ao seu lado no banco de passageiro, estava Meiling, séria.  
Eles chegam ate a porta da casa dela.  
  
- Prontinho...Entregue em casa...  
- Escuta...- Ela olha sedutoramente para ele. – Meus pais não estão em casa...Você não quer entrar?  
- Olha Meiling...-Ele não a olhava – Já lhe disse varias vezes que acabou, não? Eu não sinto nada por você...  
  
Ela olha brava para ele e exclamando um 'passar bem' sai do carro.  
  
(...).  
No dia seguinte, ainda não era a hora da entrada nas salas.  
Shoran saia de uma delas, estava procurando alguma coisa. Ao sair de lá, ele encontra o que procurava: Sakura.  
Ela estava abrindo o armário, quando ele pára ao lado dela.   
  
- Preciso de sua ajuda para ensaiar o texto.  
- O que? – Sakura olha impressionada para ele. – Desde o primário, você nunca veio nem falar comigo, quanto mais me pedir ajuda...  
- Por favor.  
- Bem...- Ela fecha o armário e começa a andar, com ele ao seu lado. – Vamos ver se eu adivinho...É a primeira vez que pede um favor a alguém...  
- É sim, porque?  
- Olha – Ela pára e olha séria para ele. – Quando se pede um favor desses tem que ser muito chantagista...Dar algo em troca...E não apenas falar como se te ajudando você estivesse fazendo um grande favor para mim! Mas eu vou te ajudar...Com uma condição...  
- Qualquer uma...  
- Bem, - Ela olha para ele séria. – Você não pode se apaixonar por mim...  
- Isso não vai ser problema – Ele responde, rindo.  
- Então está combinado, depois da aula, na minha casa.  
  
(...).  
  
Sakura estava fazendo um chá de hortelã, ao lado de seu pai na cozinha.  
  
- Eu não acredito que você chamou justo Shoran Li para vir aqui em casa hoje!  
- Pai, ele não é tão mau quanto o senhor pensa!  
- Ele é um desordeiro dos piores!   
- Pai, nós não tínhamos combinado que eu decidiria o que fazer com o meu tempo? E que eu decidiria com quem passaria?  
- Filha – Ele pega nas mãos dela. – Eu confio em você...Não nele...  
  
Ela olha para ele com um sorriso.  
Então a campainha toca.  
Sakura corre para atender. Já era Li.  
  
- Oi, entra – Ela dá espaço para ele entrar – Meu texto esta no meu quarto, eu já volto! Vou buscar...Fica a vontade!  
- Pode deixar – Ele observa ela subindo, quando ela já não podia ouvir ele completa a frase – Mas vai ser muito difícil...  
  
Ele começa a observar as coisas na pequena sala. Um sofá, duas cadeiras, duas cômodas com espelhos...E muitos quadros de Jesus.  
Sua atenção é despertada por uma pequena estatua da cabeça de Jesus com a coroa de espinhos, esculpida em madeira.  
  
- Sinistro! – Ele se vira e dá de cara com o pai de Sakura. – Jesus!  
- Não, o pai de Sakura...  
- Ah...- O pai dela olhava bem fixamente para ele, e ele já estava meio sem graça – Obrigada por ter deixado eu vir ensaiar com sua filha...  
- Eu não deixei...  
  
Shoran fica muito sem graça...Pelo jeito o senhor reverendo estava muito bravo com ele...Sua salvação foi que Sakura chegou bem a tempo de 'salva-lo'.  
  
(...).  
  
No dia seguinte o sol estava radiante!  
Então a escola enchera-se de garotas de mini-saia, fato que deixou Eriol louquinho.  
  
- Olha só para essas pernas! Eu queria saber onde elas se escondem no inverno!  
  
Todos os amigos dele riem...Eles estavam no corredor, apoiados nos armários.  
Shoran logo vê Sakura se aproximando.  
  
- Hei, Shoran – Ela começa – Nos vemos depois da aula? – Ela sorri para ele.  
- Talvez em seus sonhos...- Ele dá um sorriso cínico para ela, enquanto que ela fechava a cara à saia de cabeça baixa. Os amigos dele começam a gargalhar, mas ele não tinha motivo nenhum para rir...  
  
(...).  
  
Era uma bonita tarde, e Sakura estava sentada com seu pai, descascando batatas...Quando a campainha toca.   
Sakura vai atender, e quando vê que era Li, volta a fechar.  
Mal dá tempo de ela se virar e a campainha toca de novo. Ela abre a porta muito mais brava.  
  
- Por favor, me deixa falar! - Ele fala para ela – Eu quero ser seu amigo!  
- Você quer que a gente seja amigo escondido!  
- Isso mesmo! Até parece que você leu a minha mente!  
- Ótimo! – Ela sorri para ele – Agora você lê a minha!   
  
Ele olha alguns instantes surpreso para ela e então ela fecha a cara e entra de volta.  
  
(...).   
  
Os ensaios da peça de primavera estavam cada vez melhores e a data da apresentação estava super perto...  
Shoran e Sakura ate se esbarravam pelo corredor da escola, mas não trocavam nenhuma palavra...  
  
Era o dia da apresentação do colégio...  
Todos estavam curiosos com ela, e todos sem exceções estavam assistindo...Seria algo mágico...  
  
  
Continua...  
  
Olá gente!  
  
  
*chorando mais ainda de emoção*  
Quantas Reviews!  
  
**Jenny-Ci**: Oi! Que bom que você gostou do fic! Vc ja viu esse filme? Chorou? Um Big Beijo! E obrigada pela review!  
  
**Hime Hayashi**: Realmente estou adaptando de 'Um Amor para Recordar', eu sei que está ainda um pouco solto...É que se não vou acabar dedurando tudo...Agora é que vai começar a aparecer mais sobre os sentimentos deles...Um Bj e obrigada!  
  
**Nanda-Evans**: Que bom que você ta gostando^^ E eu não escrevo mt bem naum...Eu só faço o possível...Acredite talvez o Li ainda sofra um bocado! (*risada estilo Meiling*)...Quem sabe ele naum vire amigo dela...Ou algo mais...Bjkas!  
  
**Anna Li Kinomoto**: Q bom que vc gostou do cap 02! É a primeira fic q vc ve a Sak como CDF? Nossa, tipo achu q tbm eu nunca a vi assim...Mas eu achei q esse filme tinha mt a ver com ela...Um Big Beijo Filhota! E se é esse o filme eu prefiro naum revelar para naum perder a graça se é isso ou naum....(mesmo eu ja tendo te contado no icq....) Bjkas!  
  
**DarkAngel**: Realmente eu quero matar vocês de curiosidade....Assim tem mais graça! E vc JA esta me matando de curiosidade com sua fic!! E se o Li vai mudar, quem sabe...E te estrangular naum...Talvez esfaquear...Quem sabe? Bjkas!!  
  
**Nininha**: Isso mesmo! Temos q botar fe na Sak, e naum ligar para o que os outros dizem da gente! Se ele vai melhorar só o tempo pode dizer....Bjkas e Sakura Power!  
  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Olha, eu tenho tentado consertar esses diálogos, tanto que agora quem vai postar para mim é a Nininha! Obrigada por td, Bjkas!  
  
Bem, gente....  
Agradecimentos:   
Nininha, por estar postando e por ter feito a descrição da Tomoyo e do Yukito pra mim, pq eu tava com falta de memória...MUITO OBRIGADA!  
  
Bjkas e ate o próximo capitulo onde vai ter uma GRANDE supresa!  
  
Holly  
  
23 de novembro de 2003


	4. 04 Teatro e Revelações Pessoais

biA Walk To Remember/bbr  
  
Cap 04 – Teatro e revelações pessoais. br/i  
  
br  
  
Todos estavam assistindo com interesse à peça...Ou melhor, quase todos, pois Eriol já havia pegado no sono faz tempo...br  
  
Nesse instante no palco estavam Tomoyo e Shoran numa espécie de bar. br  
  
Interpretando, Tomoyo dá um leve empurrão em Li, nesse instante chega uma moça, com um casaco preto longo, com o capuz sobre a cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto.br  
  
br  
  
-Oh, você deve ser a nova contratada – Tomoyo diz, enquanto olhava para a moça. – Quer uma dica, se afaste dele!br  
  
br  
  
Ela fala isso apontando para Li, enquanto que o mesmo enchia o copo.br  
  
br  
  
(...).br  
  
br  
  
Um tempo depois, no desenrolar da peça...A moça e Li estavam sentados em uma mesa.br  
  
br  
  
-Então o fato de você sair da chuva e entrar em meu bar não foi só uma coincidência?br  
  
-Não existem coincidências – Sakura retira levemente o capuz, revelando que, ao contrario dos outros dias, ela não estava usando um rabo de cavalo, e sim ele solto, ondulado, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. – Somente o inevitável...br  
  
-Sabe, - Li estava usando uma calça azul marinho com a blusa branca, e os cabelos com gel para trás. – Uma vez eu sonhei com uma moça que me lembra você...- Ele pára por um instante...Havia esquecido a fala. – Só sei de uma coisa...Você é linda...-Ele passa a mão no rosto dela, pensando em como improvisar.br  
  
-A música! Lembre-se da musica! – A Professora Mizuki sussurrava para ele pelos bastidores...br  
  
-Ajude-me a me lembrar...- Ele disse calmamente – Canta para mim?br  
  
br  
  
Sakura olha para ele com um sorriso, levanta e tira o casaco, revelando um longo vestido azul claro, com um decote generoso. Ela tira o casaco, e senta novamente, enquanto que os primeiros acordes da musica eram tocados.br  
  
brbri  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soulbr  
  
Existe uma música que está dentro da minha almabr  
  
its the one that i've tried to write over and over againbr  
  
É a única que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novobr  
  
im awake in the infinite coldbr  
  
Estou acordada no frio infinitobr  
  
but you sing to me over and over againbr  
  
Mas você canta sobre mim E novamente e novamentebr  
  
br/i  
  
Para o refrão, ela levanta e faz docemente alguns gestos, representando a musica. br  
  
bri  
  
so i lay my head back downbr  
  
Então eu abaixo minha cabeçabr  
  
and i lift my hands and pray br  
  
E eu levando minhas mãos e rezobr  
  
to be only yours i pray to be only yoursbr  
  
Para ser somente sua, eu rezo, Para ser somente sua.br  
  
i know now you're my only hopebr  
  
Eu sei agora Você é minha única esperançabr  
  
br/i  
  
Li a olhava com um leve sorriso...Ela cantava maravilhosamente bem...E estava linda.br  
  
bri  
  
Sing to me the song of the starsbr  
  
Cante para mim a canção das estrelasbr  
  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing againbr  
  
Da sua galáxia dançante E rindo e rindo de novobr  
  
when it feels like my dreams are so farbr  
  
Quando sentir que meu sonho está longebr  
  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over againbr  
  
Cante para mim pelos planos Que você tem para mim novamentebr  
  
so i lay my head back downbr  
  
Então eu abaixo minha cabeçabr  
  
and i lift my hands and pray to be only yoursbr  
  
E eu levando minhas mãos e rezobr  
  
i pray to be only yoursbr  
  
Para ser somente sua, eu rezo Para ser somente sua.br  
  
i know now you're my only hopebr  
  
Eu sei agora Você é minha única esperançabr  
  
i give you my destinybr  
  
Eu te dou meu destinobr  
  
im giving you all of mebr  
  
Estou te dando a mim por completabr  
  
i want your symphonybr  
  
Eu quero sua sinfoniabr  
  
singing in all that i ambr  
  
Cantando em tudo que eu soubr  
  
at the top of my lungs I'm giving itbr  
  
No topo dos meus pulmões Eu estou dandobr  
  
so i lay my head back downbr  
  
Então eu abaixo minha cabeçabr  
  
and i lift my hands and pray to be only yoursbr  
  
E eu levando minhas mãos e rezobr  
  
i pray to be only yoursbr  
  
Para ser somente sua, eu rezo Para ser somente sua.br  
  
i know now you're my only hopebr  
  
Eu sei agora Você é minha única esperançabr  
  
br/i  
  
Quando a música acaba, Sakura volta a sentar, então, como no script, Shoran se inclina e toca ligeiramente seus lábios, fazendo com que o pai de Sakura e Meiling fechem a cara. Logo após o beijo, as cortinas se fecham, indicando o final da peça.br  
  
br  
  
Nos bastidores, Li tenta falar com Sakura, mas antes dele chegar perto dela, Yukito vai ate ele.br  
  
br  
  
-Improvisou muito bem Li...br  
  
-Fiz o que tinha que ser feito. – Ele mantinha o olho em Sakura que estava ao lado do pai, enquanto que o mesmo colocava o casaco nela, muito bravo.br  
  
-Assim, não só improvisou como atuou muito bem...br  
  
-Ta, ta bom...Obrigada.- Shoran começou a se afastar de Yukito ao ver que o senhor kinomoto estava indo embora e levando a sua Sakura. – "Pare de pensar a aja mais rápido!... Você tem que falar com ela... Vamos logo".br  
  
br  
  
Mas parecia que aquilo seria impossível. Cada vez que tentava chegar mais perto dela, alguém aparecia na frente. br  
  
Um homem veio correndo até Li e parou em sua frente. br  
  
br  
  
-Shoran! Há quanto tempo!br  
  
-Pai? – Shoran incrédulo para ele, enquanto tentava se afastar. – O que está fazendo aqui?br  
  
-Eu vim ver você...- Ele vê que Shoran se afastava com raiva dele. – Está fugindo?br  
  
-Aprendi com um mestre! Você!br  
  
br  
  
(...).br  
  
br  
  
Shoran não conseguira falar com Sakura no dia anterior e estava a procura-la por todo o colégio. Ele chega até a biblioteca, onde em uma mesa estão Meiling e Chiharo. Ambas ao verem Li começam a cochichar entre si. br  
  
Ele porem nem dá atenção a elas...Apenas continua seu caminho por entre as estantes para procurar a garota que estava transformando sua vida...Era incrível o fato de que por mais que ele tentasse fugir dela, eles sempre se atraiam...br  
  
Em pouco tempo consegue avista-la. Um leve sorriso se forma em seus lábios. E ele senta ao seu lado em uma das mesas redondas da biblioteca. Ela estava com a bandeja de lanche apoiada na mesa, com o lanche quase todo comido, e lia um livro. br  
  
br  
  
-Todo mundo está vendo...- Ela diz sem olhar para ele.br  
  
-Isso vai acabar com sua reputação? – Ela ainda não dirige o olhar para ele. – O que está lendo?br  
  
br  
  
Como resposta, nenhuma palavra. Ela apenas vira de frente para ele, deixando-o ler o titulo.br  
  
br  
  
-O Sol é Para Todos...Interessante...br  
  
-Eu vou ler todos os livros que o professor recomendou sobre os escritores britânicos...br  
  
-E quantos livros têm nesta lista?br  
  
-Uns 100...br  
  
-100?br  
  
-E depois vem os escritores americanos, europeus...br  
  
-Ah...E ler todos esses livros estão na sua lista de coisas a fazer?br  
  
br  
  
Sakura nem prestava atenção direito no que ele dizia, como resposta pegou seu suco de caixinha, e puxou o ar fazendo barulho. br  
  
br  
  
-Sakura, eu estou tentando, está bem?br  
  
-Você é como os outros...br  
  
-Não, não sou!br  
  
-Prove!br  
  
br  
  
Ela se levanta com raiva enquanto marcava a pagina em que estava do livro com um marcador...Ela sai da biblioteca sem olhar para trás e ele vai atrás dela. br  
  
br  
  
-Quer saber, eu sei porque você sempre foge. – Ela nem olha para ele – Talvez você tenha medo de que te queiram, por isso se esconde atrás de livros! – Ele fala isso tudo com a voz alterada, fazendo-a se virar.br  
  
-E por que eu teria medo?br  
  
-Porque você também me quer...br  
  
br  
  
Ela o encara por um instante, se vira e vai embora em seu carro, deixando Shoran atônito para trás...br  
  
brbr  
  
bContinua.../bbr  
  
brbr  
  
N.Autora:  
  
br  
  
*Atrás de um sofá, virado, se protegendo das bombas.*br  
  
br  
  
Nhaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaa, eu sei que atrasei um poukinhu...*Poukinhu? Foram 2 semanas!! *br  
  
Mas é que eu tive um monte de problemas e não deu...Um deles, inclusive, foi a 'perda de memória' q apagou o filme da minha cabeça...não sei pq esqueci...br  
  
br  
  
Bem, o que importa é que eu terminei...Ta curtinho, mas é porque eu tenho que avisar que só vou voltar a atualizar esse fic depois das férias...Eu to de recuperação na escola, e depois eu vou viajar...br  
  
br  
  
Aiaiaiaiaiai...Sobre o capitulo:br  
  
br  
  
Hei, dessa vez foi a vez da peça de teatro...Um dos momentos mais importantes do filme...br  
  
E ainda tem o Shoran praticamente admitindo que gosta da Sak...Como diria a Tomoyo: Ai que encantador!br  
  
br  
  
Agradecimentos:br  
  
br  
  
bAnna Li Kinomoto:/b Oie, filhota kawaii! Tudo bem que atrase! O importante é que você gostou...Eu também adorei o novo capitulo de 'Entre a Cruz e a Espada'...Amei, tenho que postar comment...O problema é que meu padrasto veio passar o final de semana aqui em casa e eu tive só meia hora pra ler tudo...Depois eu comento, ok? E Brigada pelo nome do livro...Assim que sair em uma livraria eu vou comprar!br  
  
br  
  
bHime Hayashi:/b Sorry pelo texto ta solto...Mas é que eu quero deixar um toque de mistério...Quando for chegando o clímax da estória vai estar bem desenvolvido (espero!) Mil Bjkas, e você tem razão...Garotas têm coração!br  
  
br  
  
bXianya:/b Eu sei que está curtinha, mas é que se não eu ponho o filme inteiro de uma vez XDDD bjkas!br  
  
br  
  
b Jenny-Ci:/b ^^ o nome do ator principal é SHANE WEST, brigada pelos elogios! To corada! Bjkas!br  
  
br  
  
bNanda-Evans:/b E ai, o que achou da peça? Você ta adorando o Li chato? XDD A Tomoyo-chan, infelizmente não é muito aproveitada, então talvez ela mal apareça...Mas não se preocupe, eu estou pensando em adaptar para T+E 'Romeu+Juliet'...Bjkasbr  
  
br  
  
bMiaka:/b *Com cara de malvada * Eu sou má com o Eriol HAHAHA! E você foi malvada comigo em relação ao Academia...Deixou-me super curiosa por um longo tempo, mas valeu a espera! Daqui a pouco eu vou la comentar! Beijkas!br  
  
br  
  
bDark Angel:/b É. Faz tempo que a gente não se fala...E vou querer te esfaquear...Ou enforcar, não decidi...XDD...Bjkas! Te adoro!br  
  
br  
  
bAnaisa:/b Xiii...Se você quer ver os dois juntos vai demorar um pouquinho...XDD espero que você curta! Bjkasbr  
  
br  
  
bNininha (Meu bolinho de chocolate):/b MUITO OBRIGADO POR TUDO! Se não fosse você esse capitulo nunca sairia! Mil Bjkas!br  
  
br  
  
bSayo Amakusa:/b Você viu esse filme? Lindo não? E eu sei que está previsível, mas creia que vai mudar com relação a algumas coisinhas...Mil Beijos! br  
  
br  
  
Bem gente...No blog cerejeira (cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.Br) ta tendo um concurso, o Mister cerejeira...Vamos lá votar, hein! E na terceira eliminatória votem no Shoran!!!! br  
  
E quem quiser conferir o site oficial desse filme é www.awalktoremember.com.br br  
  
Então...Divirtam-se e Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!br  
  
br  
  
Bjkasbr  
  
Hollybr  
  
br  
  
9/12/2003br  
  
BRBR  
  
  
  
bRecadinho da Nina:/b Ai, ai, ai maninha!Você me deu um trabalhão...Brincadeirinha!Mas eu quero te pedir um favor...Não manda mais como html, ok?Por que eu recebi com uns Br e tive que ir apagando tudo!Bom, o meu review vai ser aqui!O capitulo está muito bom, se fosse eu, acho que não seria capaz de expressar bem o filme que nem você está fazendo, ai, ai, ai o próximo capitulo vai ser lindo se você já por aquela parte dos desejos que a gente comentou naquele dia!Beijos mana! Obrigada pelo meu bolinho de chocolate você é minha geléia de goiaba, hihihihi!  
  
BR   
  
bSyaoran para Mister Cerejeira!!/b  
  
BR 


	5. 05 realizando sonhos

A Walk To Remember  
  
Cap. 05 – Realizando sonhos.  
  
Shoran e Eriol estavam na garagem da casa dos Li, consertando o carro de Shoran.  
  
- E ai, como vai com a Sakura – Eriol pergunta sorrindo com um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos.  
  
- Como assim? – Shoran sabia o que ele estava querendo saber, mas preferia se passar de sonso.  
  
- To dizendo se você e ela já...  
  
- Eriol, - Shoran corta ele, sabendo que acabaria dizendo algo que ele não queria ouvir. – Ela não é como as outras garotas...  
  
- Bem, disso ninguém duvida...A Meiling está furiosa com ela desde da peça de teatro...- Eriol havia parado de olhar para Li, e foi dar uma olhada no motor.  
  
- O que a Meiling precisa entender é que nós não temos mais nada...Ela ainda se considera minha namorada...  
  
- Ela gosta e muito de você...Você sabe disso...  
  
- Mas eu não sinto mais que uma atração física por ela...E ela não aceita isso...  
  
Eriol dá de ombros e vai ligar o som que ficava sobre uma mesa com as ferramentas. Ao apertar o botão para ouvir o toca fitas, uma música bem suave começa a tocar.  
  
- Desde quando ouve música clássica, Li? – Eriol pergunta um tanto surpreso.  
  
- A Fita é da Sakura. –Li estava sob o carro, arrumando algumas partes. – Ela me emprestou.  
  
- Cara, realmente essa menina está te mudando...  
  
Shoran sai de debaixo do carro e fita Eriol.  
  
- Como assim?   
  
- Você está mudando por ela e nem reparou...  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran estava em seu quarto, pensando no que Eriol lhe dissera.  
  
Era verdade...Cada vez mais ele mudava por Sakura. E nunca se cansaria disso.  
  
Iria ser perfeito para ela...A amava e lhe faria feliz.  
  
Logo, tem uma idéia. Vai até seu armário e pega o livro do ano. Percorrendo as paginas com o olhar, logo encontra Sakura.   
  
- Maior sonho – Ele lê. – Presenciar um milagre...  
  
Com um sorriso, ele decide o que faria.  
  
(...).  
  
Sakura estava sentada na varanda do térreo de sua casa. Estava pensando no que Li dissera...  
  
Era verdade...Cada vez mais estava se encantando por ele, estava apaixonada.  
  
Mas isso era realmente fora de seus planos...  
  
Não podia se preocupar mais...Afinal logo...  
  
Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela chegada de um carro.  
  
Era como se ele soubesse que ela estivera pensando nele.  
  
Li vai até ela e a olha no fundo dos olhos. As pernas de Sakura tremem com isso.  
  
- Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito pelo que eu disse. – Ele havia desviado o olhar. – Eu agi sem pensar...  
  
- Desculpe-me também...Afinal...  
  
- Sakura, - Ele a interrompe. – Você tem sido uma pessoa maravilhosa comigo! Tem sido paciente, e eu tenho te tratado mal...  
  
Ele estende uma sacola de uma das lojas mais caras da cidade para ela.   
  
- Isto é para você. – Nessa hora o pai de Sakura abre a porta e encara Li sério. – Nos vemos amanhã na escola.  
  
Ele volta para o carro, sem olhar para trás.   
  
Enquanto isso, Sakura abre o pacote. Era um lindo suéter rosa bebê.  
  
- Sakura precisamos conversar...  
  
- Sobre o que papai? – Ela não tirava os olhos do suéter.  
  
- Sakura, garotos tem expectativas...Estará enganando ele e-  
  
- Papai - Ela o interrompe com um sorriso. – Shoran não é como os outros.  
  
Ela vai até seu pai, lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.  
  
- Vou fazer o jantar...  
  
Ela entra em casa sorrindo, carregando o valioso presente.  
  
(...).  
  
Meiling, Eriol e Yamasaki chegam na escola, juntos.  
  
- Tenho que mostrar uma coisa pra vocês. – Meiling fala.  
  
- Mostrar o que? – Yamasaki observa-a tirar um pequeno álbum de fotos da bolsa.  
  
- As fotos da peça.  
  
- Cara, - Eriol é o primeiro a dar sua opinião das fotos. – A Sakura é muito gostosa.  
  
- Não, não é! – Meiling retruca.  
  
- Na verdade, não é – Yamasaki completa. – Mas na peça ela estava!  
  
Meiling morria de ciúmes de Sakura e faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para deixa-la rebaixada diante da escola inteira.  
  
- Esperem, - Meiling fala, com um sorriso malicioso. – Eu tive uma idéia.  
  
Logo depois de contar sua idéia para Yamasaki e Eriol, ambos concordam e vão para a sala de informática.  
  
(...).  
  
Sakura entre na cantina na hora do intervalo vestida com seu novo suéter. Ao entrar estranha o fato de todos estarem olhando para ela e rindo. Ao reparar isso. Ela automaticamente pára. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, Li chega e vendo Sakura parada e todos comentando algo em voz baixa estranha. Ao olhar em cima de uma das mesas, logo descobre o motivo de tanto riso.  
  
Haviam feito uma montagem, e colocaram o rosto de Sakura com o corpo seminu de uma modelo.  
  
Li, com raiva amassa o papel já sabendo quem era o responsável.  
  
- Li – Sakura tenta falar algo, ao ver o olhar de pura cólera dele.   
  
- Deixe, Sakura. – Ele anda devagar em direção a mesa de seus colegas. – Isso é comigo e não com você...  
  
Ao chegar na mesa, ele puxa Yamasaki pelo colarinho e lhe dá um soco bem dado. Yamasaki retruca, tentando dar uma rasteira em Li, mas ele é mais rápido e dá um chute em Yamasaki, fazendo-o voar alguns metros. Li ajeita e blusa, vai até Sakura e levando-a levemente pelo braço saem da cantina.  
  
(...).   
  
Sakura estava sendo uma espécie de motorista levando sempre Shoran para casa. Nesse dia não era diferente.  
  
Sakura estaciona na frente da casa de Li.   
  
- Obrigada pelo que fez na cantina por mim...- Sakura olha para ele com o seu melhor sorriso.  
  
- Não foi nada...- Shoran olha para casa e depois para ela novamente. – Diga-me Sakura, quer sair comigo sábado?  
  
Sakura desvia o olhar dele, ligeiramente corada.  
  
- Não posso...- Shoran suspira e diz um 'entendo' – Não tenho permissão.  
  
Shoran olha surpreso para ela.  
  
(...).  
  
O Reverendo Kinomoto estava na capela, organizando seu próximo sermão, quando Shoran entra.  
  
- O horário de se confessar já acabou meu jovem – O Reverendo nem olhava direito para ele.  
  
- Não vim me confessar, senhor...Vim falar sobre Sakura – Shoran respira fundo, com o olhar penetrante do reverendo. – Quero leva-la para jantar sábado, e vim pedir permissão.  
  
- Não. – O reverendo volta a olhar para sua bíblia.   
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu disse que a resposta é não, e ponto final...Agora se me dá licença...  
  
- Escute, senhor reverendo – Shoran agora estava furioso. – Eu não vou fazer nenhum mal a sua filha! Pelo contrario o mal é a ultima coisa que desejo a ela! Sakura é uma moça adorável, que me tem suportado durante esse tempo e eu sou muito grato a ela. Eu apenas quero leva-la para jantar! Não é o senhor mesmo que diz que devemos dar uma chance para que as pessoas sejam felizes?  
  
(...).  
  
Sábado à noite.  
  
Shoran e Sakura chegam a um restaurante a beira de um lago. A lua dava um toque fantasticamente romantico a o restaurante ao ar livre.  
  
Sakura estava usando um vestido simples branco e o sueter que havia ganhado, enquanto que Li usava uma roupa social.  
  
Estavam na metade do jantar quando começam a tocar músicas mais lentas.  
  
- Shoran? - Sakura o chamou com um ligeiro sorriso. - Dança comigo?  
  
- Ah...É que, bem, eu não sei dançar.  
  
- Sakura sorrindo, levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão. - Eu te ensino.   
  
Com um sorriso, Li aceita e ambos começam a dançar, mesmo ele pisando no pé dela de vez ás vezes.  
  
Um tempo depois, desistem e depois de pagar a conta eles vão para o carro.  
  
- Shoran, obrigada pela noite... - Ela fala logo depois de por o cinto.  
  
- Não me agradeça ainda, ela não terminou.  
  
Shoran dirige até uma estrada levemente escura e pára o carro. Sakura apesar de estar estranhando um pouco, sentia que podia confiar.  
  
Shoran sai do carro e a chama para o meio da rua. Sakura vai até ele.  
  
- Bem, põe seu pé aqui. - Ele aponta para uma rachadura. - E o outro deste outro lado.  
  
Sakura estanhando cada vez mais a titude dele, obedece. Então ele olha para ela com aquele sorriso que a derretia inteira por dentro.  
  
- Shoran o que está fazendo?  
  
- Sakura, sabe onde você está? - Ela balança a cabeça em sinal negativo. - Está na fronteira entre Tomoeda e Toquio. está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo...  
  
Sakura sorri para ele com emoção e o abraça. Ela ainda não acreditava que ele havia feito aquilo por ela.  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran e Sakura estavam no estacionamento de uma loja, dentro do carro.  
  
- Então, o que vai ser? - Ele mostra as cartelas com tatuagens removiveis para ela. - Estrelas, corações ou flores?  
  
- Quero o de estrelas...Essa daqui. - Ela aponta para uma linda estrela rosa-claro.  
  
- Aonde vai querer?  
  
Sakura tira o sueter e abaixa um pouco a gola do vestido, mostrando um dos ombros.   
  
Apontando para o lugar, onde Li faz rapidamente a tatuagem e depois beija o local docemente.  
  
Sakura sorri.  
  
Shoran, pega o carro e dirige até o cais dali de perto, onde ambos descem.  
  
- Obrigada, Li - A noite foi maravilhosa.  
  
- Sakura - Ela olha fundo nos olhos dela. - Eu acho que vou te beijar agora...  
  
- Eu posso não ser boa nisso. - Ela fala vermelha.  
  
- Isso é impossivel.  
  
Abraçando levemente a cintura dela, ele a beija docemente.  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas da Autora:  
  
Olá!   
  
Milagres acontecem! Consegui terminar isso daqui!  
  
Eh....O proximo capitulo eh meio decisivo...Vai contar uma grande coisa que pode mudar a vida de muita gente...  
  
Bem, pessoal, me deixem reviews, okay??  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Shimizu - Olá! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic, eu amei esse filme....Garanto que é bom! ja te adicionei no msn, o meu eh videl_hotaru@hotmail.com! Bjkas!  
  
DarkAngel - Ah...To quase decidindo como te matar...Aguarde! }=) e o QUe achou deste capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado! E o pai da Sak tem seus motivou que vão ser esclarecidos logo logo...Bjs!  
  
Serenite - Claro que tenho que deixar o mistério no ar, ou então como vão ler? Bjs!  
  
Suu-chan - Que bom que assistiu o filme! Só não conte o final para ninguem, okay? Mil Bjkas!  
  
Anna Li Kinomoto - Oie filhota quelida!!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! E quando vc vai entrar no Icq? to com saudades! Bjs!  
  
Miaka Hiiragizawa - O que achou do Eriol deste capitulo?? Espero que tenha gostado...É engraçado imaginar o Eriol como eu o faço...Bjs!  
  
Rô - Nossa, muito bem lembrado...Grease é um dos meus filmes favoritos,   
  
e é o proximo que eu vou adaptar...O personagem do John Travolta se chamava Danny e o da Olivia era a Sandy.   
  
Eu amo as musicas desse filme! Minha mami ganhou o cd em 1996 e gravou o filme quando passou na tv...  
  
Eu e minha mana costumavamos imita-los na musica Summer Love era uma comedia...Bjkas!  
  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado...Eu sei que ficou curto...Eu tento fazer o próximo maior...  
  
E acho que não vai dar para ser semanal, acho que atualizarei de 15 em 15 dias...To concorrendo a Presidente do Gremio da minha escola...tenho que fazer campanha e minha mãe que é doceira ta fazendo ovos de pascoa....Tenho que ajudar...  
  
Bjkas  
  
Arwen Liliana  
  
P.S.: Visitem meu forum http://www.mansaodaamizade.cjb.net e o site oficial deste filme http://www.awalktoremember.com onde dá pra ver certas cenas... 


	6. 05 Surpresas do Destino

A walk to Remember  
  
Por: Arwen Liliana  
  
Capitulo 05 – Surpresas do Destino  
  
Sakura e Shoran se afastam depois de mais um beijo.  
  
- Viu, você não é tão má assim – Ele diz, sorrindo docemente.  
  
Porém Sakura o olhava séria, mordendo o lábio inferior.  
  
- O que foi, sakura?  
  
- Eu te disse para não se apaixonar por mim...  
  
Shoran a abraça e beija o couro cabeludo dela.  
  
- Isto é impossível! Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu...  
  
Ele levanta o rosto dela com uma mão, e ela se deixa ser beijada mais uma vez.  
  
(...).  
  
Dia seguinte.  
  
Sakura e Shoran chegam juntos na escola. Ambos sorrindo e de mãos dadas. Shoran respira fundo e se prepara para passar pelos amigos. Sabia que eles não gostariam nem um pouco de vê-lo com Sakura.  
  
Pela escola inteira, os dois ouviram comentários como "Ele ficou louco?", "Ela não era freira", "Que idiota" e ao passar pelos amigos, a mesma coisa aconteceu. Shoran aperta mais a mão de Sakura inconscientemente. Ao chegar na sala, Sakura o olha preocupada.  
  
- Shoran, você está bem?  
  
- Vou ficar, meu amor...Vou ficar...  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran e Sakura chegam na casa dela rindo. Ele havia levado-a ao cinema. Ela estava radiante. Ao chegar na porta da casa dela, ele a vira e se prepara para beija-la, é quando o pai dela aparece.  
  
- Está muito tarde, vá embora Shoran. – O pai dela estava sério. Shoran olha para Sakura, que engole em seco, mas diz que é melhor ele ir.  
  
Olhando para ela, ele entra no carro e parte, indignado.  
  
- Por que fez isso?  
  
- Porque me preocupo com você, oras! Você tem agido feito uma...  
  
- Uma apaixonada? – Ela completa encarando o pai. – Isto porque eu estou apaixonada por Shoran Li!  
  
- Mas você não pode se apaixonar! Você sabe disso! Seu tempo está se acabando! Já contou a ele? – Ela balança a cabeça negando –Minha filha! Você deve contar a ele o mais rápido possível! Agora venha, vamos entrar...  
  
Sakura observa o pai por alguns instantes. Algumas lágrimas caiam. Maldita fosse a vida por lhe ser tão injusta.  
  
(...).  
  
Dia seguinte à noite.  
  
Shoran e sakura estavam numa clareira perto do cemitério. Sakura costumava a olhar as estrelas ali e Shoran começara a acompanha-la.  
  
Ele estende um cobertor no chão, enquanto ela montava o telescópio. Pretendiam ver plutão que só apareceria ao amanhecer.  
  
- Um cobertor? Está tentando me seduzir, senhor Li? – Ela fala sorrindo, marotamente.  
  
- E você é seduzível? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom de brincadeira. Ela sacode a cabeça negando, mas ainda rindo. – É...Foi isso que eu pensei...Por isso trouxe dois!  
  
Ele retira o segundo cobertor da mochila que levara.  
  
- Hum, Sakura...  
  
Ela que estava acabando de ajeitar o telescópio, pára e o olha. Ele tinha um mapa estelar na mão.  
  
- Pode achar esta estrela para mim?  
  
Ele aponta uma estrela no mapa e ela começa a localiza-la com o telescópio.  
  
- Pronto, ela está aqui. Para que a quer?  
  
- Porque ela agora te, o nome da garota mais linda que eu conheço...Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Ele mostra o certificado da organização estelar garantindo que agora havia uma estrela com o nome dela. Ela olhava encantada do papel para Li e para o papel novamente. Shoran sorri para ela e vai observar a estrela Sakura.  
  
- Li – Shoran olha para Sakura que estava corada. – Eu te amo.  
  
Shoran sorri para ela, a puxa para mais perto e a beija apaixonadamente, sendo correspondido da mesma forma. Quando se separam, já sem fôlego, Shoran a puxa até o cobertor estendido no chão e senta, a abraçando por trás.  
  
- Será que agora eu posso saber o número um da lista/; - Ele pergunta com um sorriso e é correspondido com um também, Sakura observava as estrelas.  
  
- Casar na mesma igreja que meus pais se casaram.  
  
Shoran sorri para ela.  
  
(...).  
  
Alguns dias passam  
  
O amor que eles nutriam um pelo outro parecia apenas aumentar, e os amigos já haviam se afastado completamente.  
  
Yelan chega em casa e vê o filho sentado escrevendo. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de o filho estar tão mudado, mas estava gostando. Ela fica parada pensando, quando Shoran repara que não está sozinho.  
  
- Boa tarde, mãe!  
  
- Boa tarde, Li. – Ela sorri – O que está escrevendo? Uma lista – ele mostra o papel – De coisas que quero fazer quando terminar o colégio.  
  
Yelan vai até ele e pega o papel e lê.  
  
- Sair da cidade, estudar medicina...- Ela olha surpresa para ele – Nossa, são belos planos! Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso!  
  
- Eu quero mais é que ele se exploda!  
  
- Shoran Li! Apesar de tudo ele é seu pai!  
  
- Mandar um dinheiro por mês não é ser pai!  
  
A mãe sabia que não adiantava insistir naquele ponto.  
  
- E a Sakura, como está?  
  
Ele também sabia que a mãe evitava tocar naquele assunto.  
  
- Está bem – Ele sorri  
  
- Que bom...  
  
A mãe sorri para o filho, e logo sobe para o quarto.  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran chegara mais cedo na escola, desta vez, sozinho. Ao ver a antiga turma ele decide que não podiam continuar ignorando-o o resto da vida. Decidido a tentar uma reconciliação, ele vai até eles.  
  
- Hey, gente! – Ele sorri, ajeitando melhor a mochila nas costas.  
  
- Alguém ouviu alguma coisa? – Yamasaki diz, sem sequer olhar para Li – Vamos entrar.  
  
A turma entra, mas antes de ir Meiling olha para Li, que vira o rosto desiludido.  
  
(...).  
  
Os dias continuam a passar. Li sofre com os amigos, mas sabia que Sakura lhe era mais importante.  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran e Sakura estavam no festival da cidade, ambos estavam se divertindo muito.  
  
Li leva a namorada para um local um pouco mais afastado do festival. Precisava contar a ela.  
  
- Sakura, você não adivinha, meu amor! – Ele estava radiante  
  
- Me conte! – Ela vibrava junto, sorrindo.  
  
- Fui aceito na faculdade! Vou finalmente sair desta cidade e ser médico!  
  
Com um "Que bom" fraco, o sorriso de Sakura desaparece.  
  
- E você? – Ele continuava feliz, sabia que sem ela não poderia ter ido tão longe. – Vai para qual faculdade?  
  
- Eu não vou para faculdade – Sakura olhava para os próprios pés, séria.  
  
- Ah! Vai trabalhar um ano como voluntária? – Ele não entendia - Não – Ela volta a olha-lo, com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu estou doente, Shoran...  
  
- Doente? Quer que eu te leve para casa?  
  
Ele segura nos braços dela, mas ela se afasta  
  
- Você não entende...- Ela começara a chorar – Eu tenho leucemia.  
  
Aquilo fora uma facada no peito de Shoran. Câncer? Mas ela parecia-lhe tão bem...  
  
- Mas há tratamento, não? – Ele começava a se desesperar também  
  
- Não...Os médicos descobriram há dois anos...- Ela não conseguia parar de chorar – E minha vida estava bem até...Até você aparecer! Eu não preciso de mais um motivo para odiar Deus! Adeus Li!  
  
Com as lágrimas embaçando a vista, Sakura sai correndo, deixando um atordoado Li para trás.  
  
(...).  
  
Shoran dirigia alucinadamente até a cidade vizinha. Não podia perde-la, não agora que ela já fazia parte dele.  
  
Com visível desespero, ele toca a campainha da única pessoa que poderia ajuda-los naquele momento: Seu pai.  
  
O pai, assustado, atende a porta rapidamente.  
  
- Shoran, o que houve?  
  
- Você tem que ajuda-la! Você é o único que pode! – Ele estava em visível estado de choque.  
  
O pai já se desesperando também, tentava fazer o filho voltar ao normal.  
  
- Ajudar quem, Shoran? Ajudar quem?  
  
- A sakura! Ela tem leucemia! Você tem que ajuda-la!  
  
O garoto estava alucinado, o pai tenta segura-lo com os braços, mas ele se soltava e passava a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais.  
  
- Shoran, eu até ajudaria, mas precisaria falar com o médico dela, examina- la...  
  
Li olha o pai com desprezo, na mente perturbada ele só via que o pai não queria ajuda-los.  
  
- Eu deveria ter adivinhado! Você nunca me ajudaria!  
  
O pai tenta dizer algo, mas Li volta para o carro e dirigindo em alta velocidade, volta para a cidade.  
  
N.A.: fugindo das coisas jogadas na minha direção.  
  
Minhas explicações:  
  
Bem, alguns de vocês devem saber que eu tenho um fórum, o mansão da  
amizade (3w.mansaodaamizade.cjb.net) e, gente, ele é de deixar qualquer  
um louco...Fora que desde que eu postei o ultimo capitulo, minhas aulas  
tem começado, e como se eu não tivesse problemas o suficiente, ainda de  
quebra desenvolvi Síndrome do Pânico, pois é...Faltei dois meses de aulas  
quase...Bem, fora isso eu ainda sou sonoplasta de um fanfic, o Podia ser  
Diferente da Patty (Leiam, é genial) e fora umas outras coisas...Sei que  
não é motivo para tanta demora, mas gente a verdade é que um dos motivos  
foi eu ter ESQUECIDO O FILME, se não fosse a Pety, vocês não teriam mais  
o fanfic...Isso porque ela, que é um amor me mandou um resumo separado  
por tópico das cenas mais importantes e de quebra quando eu esqueço algo  
é ela quem me lembra! MUITO OBRIGADO PETY-CHAN! TE ADORO MUITO!  
  
Bem, quanto ao capitulo:  
  
Esse é um dos capítulos mais importantes...Finalmente descobrimos porque  
a Sakurinha evitava se apaixonar e levar uma vida "normal"...A partir de  
agora vem a verdadeira ação!  
  
Bem, quanto aos reviews:  
  
Miaka Hiiragizawa: Bem, nesse capitulo o Eriol nem aparece  
hehheee...Sorry, mas espero que você tenha gostado! Mil Beijos!  
  
Pety: Ae amiga! Muito obrigada! Sem você não haveria continuação!!!  
Espero que voCe tenha gostado do capitulo!!!  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: Se eu vou terminar como o filme...Quem sabe...É mais  
um mistério de minha cabeça...Espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo!  
Beijos!  
  
Merry-Anne: Espero que goste deste novo capitulo! Fiz com carinho, Momy!  
  
Elly: Não vou parar, não se preocupe! Espero que goste! Beijos!  
  
Anna Li Kinomoto: Minha filha nada convencida (rindo) Espero que você  
ache que este capitulo vale a pena também! Mil Beijos! Estou com  
saudades!  
  
Xianya: Parar na melhor parte? Pois é...Só assim para vocês agüentarem  
cinco meses na espera (rindo) Beijos!  
  
Hotaru17: Bem, o Li não está mais um garoto mal...Hehehe..Espero que  
tenha gostado!  
  
Hime Hayashi: Achou melhor o capitulo? Que bom! Espero que goste desta  
capitulo também! Beijos!  
  
Bem, gostaria de mandar uns beijos especiais:  
  
Em primeiro lugar para a Patty-chan que está indo para o Japão, mas que  
vai fazer muita falta aqui! Espero noticias suas e que você tenha muita  
luz por lá!  
  
Para a Kath Klein que me inspirou a escrever! Tava lendo meu primeiro  
fanfic esses dias e me rachei com como ele parece com o "Feiticeiros" ·  
  
Para a Babbi que me atura falando de fics 24 horas por dia.  
  
Para todos da minha família Demonangels e Mansão da Amizade! É nós na  
fita e os playboys no DVD!  
  
Hora da propaganda:  
Sakura Card Captors: Podia ser Diferente, Feiticeiros Três, Entre a cruz  
e a espada.  
  
Harry Potter: Grease – Nos tempos da brilhantina (Meu!), Magicamente  
Pintado, Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias.  
  
Mil Beijos e prometo que o próximo capitulo vem mais rápido!  
  
Com Carinho,  
  
Isabelle Potter Demonangels.  
  
(Lindo meu novo nome, não acham?).  
  
25/junho/2004 


	7. 07 Only Hope

06. Only Hope

Sakura acorda sentindo o corpo dolorido. Por mais que tivesse dormido, os pesadelos n ao haviam deixado-a descansar. Abraça os próprios joelhos, querendo que todas as imagens de Shoran saíssem de sua mente. É quando sente uma estranha pontada no braço.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, para se acostumar com a luz, logo estranha o ambiente. Era um pesadelo! Só podia ser isso. Estava em um hospital. Podia ver que o braço estava com um soro que pingava lentamente. Sentiu as lágrimas aparecerem, mesmo querendo que isso não acontecesse.

- Enfim você acordou, Sakura. – Seu pai a observava. Podia ver pelas olheiras dele que não havia dormido. – Eu estava preocupado.

- O que... O que houve?

- Você não acordava. Os médicos temeram que você tivesse entrado em coma. Acho que nunca rezei tanto em minha vida quanto rezei nas últimas quarenta horas.

Quarenta horas. Sentiu que o quarto girava muito rápido. Dormia há dois dias então. Seus pensamento correram para Shoran, mas sacudiu a cabeça para não dizer o nome dele em voz alta. Seu pai estava certo. Não deveria ter se envolvido com o rapaz. Para estar no hospital era porque o prazo estava se acabando. Não podia levá-lo para onde iria agora. O melhor era que tudo acabasse.

- Ele veio vê-la. – O pai disse, com um sorriso fraco. – Ele que trouxe todas as flores.

Podia ver as sakuras em alguns vasos pelo quarto. "Droga", pensou "ele não desistiu". Olhou triste para o pai.

- Eu acho que não quero vê-lo mais, pai.

- Ele a magoou? – Pensou em mentir para o pai e dizer que sim, mas nunca conseguira fazê-lo antes e não queria começar agora. – Ele a ama, filha. Infelizmente, Deus não quer que você fique por muito tempo aqui... Talvez o que você deva fazer é... Aceitar.

- Não posso fazer isso com ele, pai.

- A outra solução vai matar ambos.

- Mas o senhor mesmo dizia...

O pai sorri e se aproxima da cama.

- Ás vezes tudo o que precisamos é ser egoístas. Ele a ama, e tenho certeza que é correspondido. Confie nisso.

(...).

Shoran chegou ao andar no hospital a tempo apenas de ver Sakura ser levada na cadeira de rodas até onde estava.

- Mas... O que está acontecendo?

- Agradeça ao seu pai, Shoran. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Estou indo para casa.

Ele olhou aturdido para ela por um instante, fazendo-a sorrir do jeito que sempre o deixava feliz.

- Você não vem? – Ela sorriu para ele, corada. Sorriu também e entrou no elevador.

(...).

Os dias passaram lentos, enquanto ela cada vez mais ficava debilitada. Houve dias em que Shoran achava que ia gritar de desespero ao vê-la adormecida. Houve dias em que ambos acreditaram em que tudo aquilo ia passar e ela ficaria boa. E houve o dia do casamento. Afinal, Shoran não poderia deixar de realizar aquele item tão especial na lista dela. Até hoje ele jura que não existiu imagem mais bonita do que a dela entrando pela nave da igreja, o sorriso nos lábios e uma promessa nos olhos.

No fim, Sakura ficara um ano casada com Shoran. Um dia melhor do que o outro, um beijo melhor do que o outro. E a gravidez de Faith só a fez mais radiante e feliz, mesmo contrária a todas as opiniões médicas.

E fora justamente vendo o sorriso da filha nos braços de Li que Sakura partiu. Uma vez ele ainda disse para o pai de Sakura que o que partia seu coração era não ter realizado um sonho de Sakura... O de ver um milagre. O pai apenas sorriu por alguns minutos, enquanto a pequena Faith ria em seu colo. "Ela viu um milagre, Li. Você."

FIM.

NOTAS DA AUTORA.

Um final curtinho. Eu sei que modifiquei o final, além de ter resumido-o. Mas foi como meu coração mandou. Sinto muito que essa fic tenha ficado esquecida por tanto tempo, por isso a termino assim, hoje...

Agradeço a todos que já comentaram, que já gostaram, que já choraram.

Adoro vocês!


End file.
